


All that is gold does not glitter

by 1birb



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Implied Bronn/Jaime, Implied Relationships, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1birb/pseuds/1birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone challenged me to write Bronn/A Big Bag of Gold fanfic (or as he called it "Brold") and here it is. Bronn has some frustrations to take out in regards to the Lannisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that is gold does not glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this could be a prequel to my other fic, "Insurance."

Bronn stood in his quarters, holding the large bag of coins Jaime Lannister had passed off to him only moments ago. It felt heavy in his hand and he knew that despite the sack’s rough texture and appearance, inside were glimmering gold coins that could buy him plenty of women and many casks of ale.

That gold did not come at a low price though. Despite his outward moral ambiguity, Bronn wasn’t very fond of his working relationship with Jaime Lannister. He hated everything the Lannisters stood for—an old name with old money and a sense of entitlement to everything, including himself and his own service. 

He could have dealt with Tyrion easily. Tyrion was fun, down to earth, and they shared many of the same interests. In summary, his time with Jaime had been insufferable. The man had his humorous moments, but his dedication to his sister was downright sad.

One of the greatest moments in Bronn’s life was having the opportunity to strike Jaime across the face with his own golden hand. He would have traded one of his payments to do it again—to strike that beautiful, blonde man. To hit his smug, well-defined face until tears ran down his smooth cheeks and his fine lips quivered in what was to come next. He would bend Jaime over and show him—

Bronn’s own thoughts had spiraled out of control and he was suddenly very uncomfortable with what he was currently picturing. He was also extremely uncomfortable with the fact his cock was now half-hard and perking up at the thought of teaching Jaime Lannister a lesson in humility.

Reaching down, Bronn palmed his own cock through his pants, sighing at how the slightest bit of friction felt like a relief. Clearly, this couldn’t wait. 

With a large bag of gold in one hand, Bronn used his other hand to undo the lacing on his trousers so he could lower them enough to free his prick. He looked down at his swelling erection, and then to the bag of gold, tilting his head in contemplation. He may not have been able to strike Jaime Lannister again, but he could completely defile his payment of gold—everything the Lannisters stood for.

Bronn briefly thought about letting himself fuck the actual bag, but the material was rough and would surely hurt. He would have to find a fast alternative.

Lacking creativity, he dumped the bag of gold out onto his bed, watching as each coin fell into a haphazard pile.

It wasn’t long before Bronn stood at his own bedside, lazily stroking his cock as he looked down at the lustrous pile of coins. He breathed a little heavy as he thought about how close in color the coins were to the golden hair of the Lannister twins.

Bronn only felt his cock grow heavier as he noticed that each coin was adorned with the Lannister lion and some Lannister noble on the other side. Soon, the coins would be adorned with his come, and the thought brought satisfaction to Bronn.

Tilting his head back, Bronn moaned as he tightened his grip on his own cock. He closed his eyes as he pumped himself faster, thinking of how good it would feel to fuck Jaime Lannister, or his pretty sister.

On each down stroke, Bronn would push against his own balls, biting back another groan—it wouldn’t be long, not with how active his imagination had been. Sure, fucking Jaime or Cersei would be good, but what about Jaime _and_ Cersei?

Soon, Bronn began to come on the coins below him, and he made sure to open his eyes to watch as his semen left white stripes across the gold pile. He was a bit out of breath as he looked over the obscene sight resting on his bed, smirking with gratification at his small act of resistance against the Lannisters.

Bronn’s smile quickly faded when he realized he hadn’t thought about how he would clean this mess up in order to actually spend the gold on anything.


End file.
